


Ałtoreczka

by Nichiko



Series: Uniwersytet na wesoło [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Metafiction, Poetry, Uniwersytet, metafiki, wiersze
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czyli napisz wiersz sylabotoniczny amfibrachem w kilkanaście minut. Zrób to w grupie. Zrób to z kolegą od analizatornii...</p>
<p>Współpraca, umieszczone za zgodą współautora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ałtoreczka

**Author's Note:**

> To nie jest dobre, nie wiem, czy to jest chociaż śmieszne.  
> Mnie śmieszy. Bo jest trochę o mnie.  
> Z ukłonami dla wszystkich, którym wen ucieka ;)

"Sherlocka" widziała, Watsona kochała  
fanfiki poznała, więc pisać je chciała.  
Mówiła: "Shipuję!" gorąco Johnlocka  
\- tak bardzo kochała swojego Sherlocka.

Pojawił się problem, slashowa fabuła...  
skończyła się szybko romansu formuła.  
Utknęła żałosna, bez wena samotna  
pisanie to dla niej jest klęska sromotna.


End file.
